Out Of Bounds
by Iggity
Summary: Hermione likes Ron, and Ron likes Hermione. Will they ever come around? RWHG. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


Out of Bounds

_Standing on the edge of time_

_Playing out a reckless pantomime_

_And every day's another wrong to rectify_

_I dream about a stranger's touch_

_And voices in my head I cannot hush_

_And every night's a hunger I can't satisfy_

Hermione Granger was staring out her bedroom window, trying to get her head to stop thinking so that she could get some sleep. A million and one things were racing through her head, but approximately 9,999 things were about her best friend, Ronald Weasley.

_It's the secret that I keep_

_It's the ache that makes me weep_

_And I know I'm in too deep_

_I'm gonna drown_

_It's the emptiness I fear_

_Baby, please don't leave me here_

'_Cause I'm lost inside a dream_

_That's out of bounds_

She knew that, even though she loved him, he could never love her back. She stared out the window once more, then walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers, drifting into an uneasy slumber.

She opened her eyes. It was Hagrid's wedding. Looking around, she saw that Harry and Ron were talking to Hagrid and that Ginny was leaning against the wall. She headed in Ginny's direction, but was cut off.

'Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?' Ron whispered. She sighed and nodded. He gently grasped her right hand and pulled her over to a hill. He sat down and motioned for Hermione to sit with him.

'So…um…I…I have to…um…' He stuttered for a while, achieving nothing, before saying, 'Bloody hell, I feel like a fool,' and then he stood up. Hermione leapt up as well and grasped his arms, holding him in place.

'Just tell me,' she whispered. Ron lent his forehead against hers.

'I love you, but you're with Viktor,' he said. Then he kissed her on the cheek and walked away. She simply stood there, stunned. Then she realized what she needed to do.

Later on, she found Viktor and broke up with him. As he was walking away, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with Ron. He smiled and grasped her hand, leading her into a dark corner of the room. He bent his head and kissed her, coaxing her tongue out.

Hermione woke up. It was morning. She sighed sadly. It wasn't just morning; it was just a dream.

_I close my eyes and it's so real_

_And all at once I know just what I feel_

_And baby it's the kind of rush that terrifies_

_I am weak – I am wrong_

_And every day I swear that I'll be strong_

_But there's a bond between us that I can't deny_

(A/N: I had the same dream about my crush…I've liked him since 6th grade… 3 years…and it's like we're Ron and Hermione, I swear…ask Shelly…) A pointless dream. No, not pointless! It might mean that Ron loves her! Maybe he had the same dream at the same time she did? Maybe, just maybe, Pig would be at her window with a letter from Ron. She checked. Nothing. Sighing, she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. It had felt so real, and it hurt, knowing it was a dream. (A/N: That's what I did…I almost cried…it was very depressing…ok, I'm stopping now…back to the story…) She looked at her alarm clock. 10:30 am. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed and got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and raced downstairs. She jogged to the kitchen to find her parents sitting at the table, talking. She walked in and they both looked up at her and grinned.

'What?' she asked. Everything went dark. She reached her hand up to her eyes and felt someone else's hand.

'Guess who's here, 'Mione,' a voice whispered into her ear. She smiled, and then felt herself blush slightly. She pulled the hand from her face and turned around. There stood Ron, all gangly and freckled, grinning. She laughed and threw herself at him, hugging him and nearly knocking him off his feet.

_It's the secret that I keep_

_It's the ache that makes me weep_

_And I know I'm in too deep_

_I'm gonna drown_

_It's the emptiness I fear_

_Baby, please don't leave me here_

'_Cause I'm lost inside a dream_

_That's out of bounds_

'Oh my, GOD!' Hermione said after she pulled away. 'What are you doing here?' Ron bit his lip and blushed slightly. 'What?' she asked him.

'I…um…I have to talk to you,' he said. She felt her eyes widen.

'Oh, no. Who is it, Ron? Who's dead?' she whispered in horror.

'NO! It's nothing like that!' he said. She let out a sigh of relief.

'Ron, you scared me. Don't do that.'

'I'm sorry, 'Mione,' he said. 'Can we talk…alone?' He glanced at Hermione's parents, who nodded. Ron smiled and took Hermione by the hand, leading her into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Ron flashed one of his lop-sided grins that melted Hermione's insides.

_I wanna surrender_

_I wanna give in_

_I wanna lay down and let it be now_

_And let it begin_

_Let it begin_

'So…what did you need to talk to me about?' Hermione asked.

'Um…well…I…um…bloody hell, this is difficult,' Ron said.

'Ron, language. Please,' Hermione told him.

_It's the secret that I keep_

_It's the ache that makes me weep_

He chuckled.

'Sorry, 'Mione,' he said. She blushed and looked away. Gods, she loved when he called her that.

'So,' she choked out. "_**Good girl**_!" she thought to herself. "_**Ok, now, next couple of words. C'mon! It's only Ron**_!" 'You…ahem… wanted to talk?'

'Hmm? Oh, yeah. Um, well…I was wondering…um…no, I'm sorry. I can't do this,' he said, standing up and walking away. Hermione raced after him and managed to get him right before he had reached the door to the kitchen.

'NO! Ron, just tell me,' she said, grasping one arm and turning him around

'No, it's to complicated.'

'Ron…'

'No.'

'But…'

'Hermione! Just, leave it alone, okay?' he said firmly. She stared at him, then sighed and looked away.

'You know, Ron, I hate it when we fight,' she said to him, sadly.

'What?'

'We fight about the simplest things, and to make matters worse, it's constant.'

'Hermione…'

'If you want to leave, then leave, Ron,' she said, turning around. 'I'll see you at Harry's.' It was silent for a few seconds. Then,

'I hate it when we fight, too,' he whispered.

'Then why do we?' she asked, turning back around to face him again. Ron shuffled his feet, not looking at her.

'I dunno,' he answered.

'I guess…I guess we've simply grown out of each other,' Hermione said. "**_LIAR! Why'd you SAY that_**?" she thought.

'What…what are you saying, Hermione?'

_And I know I'm in too deep_

_I'm gonna drown_

'I…I think that maybe we wouldn't be friends. If all we do is fight, then we obviously weren't suppose to be friends,' she answered sadly.

'NO!' he exclaimed, surprising Hermione.

'What?'

'We…um…'

'Ron?'

'We've been friends for seven years! We can't just throw that all away,' he replied.

'Then what do you propose we do?' Hermione asked, turning instantly red at her use of the word 'propose'.

'Um…we…we could talk. Instead of fighting, we could talk.'

'Alright,' Hermione said slowly.

'I…um…can I go first, then?' Ron asked.

"**_Can't see why not_**," Hermione thought to herself. "**_You probably won't say what I've been wanting you to say for 6 years_**."

'Hermione?'

'Hmm? OH! Yeah, sure. Why not,' she said.

'Ok. I think…I think I know why I always fight with you,' he said, taking a step towards her. She looked at him. Slowly, she took a step towards him. They were now an inch apart.

'And why would that be, Ronald?' she asked softly, looking up into Ron's piercing blue eyes. He placed his hands on her arms and slowly ran his right hand up and down her left arm. She shivered and felt her breath catch in her throat. He moved his head closer to hers, making sure that their faces were almost touching.

'I think…I think…' His breathing was now heavier.

'Yes?' Hermione asked quietly.

_It's the emptiness I fear_

_Baby, please don't leave me here_

'I think I'm in love with you,' he whispered. She melted inside. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her. Hermione's hands traveled up his chest and knotted in his mop of fiery red hair, her arms lacing around his solid neck. They pulled apart, breathless.

'I think I'm in love with you, too,' she panted. He smiled.

'Good, now Harry will let me in the house.'

'Oh? He wouldn't let you in before?' Hermione whispered.

'Nope. I had to tell you how I felt about you,' Ron answered.

'That blackmailer,' Hermione tutted, then laughed. Ron ran his hand through her hair, and then checked his watch.

'I have to go,' he said softly.

'You do?' Hermione asked sadly.

'Yeah. I'm sorry, love,' he whispered, kissing her and then opening the door to the kitchen to find Hermione's parents on their hands and knees in the doorway. Hermione, who had followed Ron, buried her face in her hands. (A/N: MICHELLE STYLE! LMFAO!) Ron looked at Hermione and laughed. She dragged her hands over her face and looked at Ron. He walked over and hugged her.

'I'll leave you three alone,' he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and bid her parents good-bye before Flooing to the Burrow. Hermione waited until the flames were back to normal. Then she turned to her parents.

'You just HAD to listen in, didn't you?' but she was grinning rather stupidly. The two married Grangers looked at each other and smiled as Hermione walked between them and almost bounced upstairs into her room. There, on her desk, stood Pig. She ran over to him and detached the letter, kissed his fluffy head, then let him go. She sat on her bed and opened the letter.

I love you.

Hope we're not out of bounds any more.

Ron xoxo

'_Cause I'm lost inside a dream_

_That's out of bounds_

'No,' Hermione said aloud. 'We're not out of bounds.'

* * *

There you go...complete fluff! lol. Please review...it makes me happy...

:D ----see?

Kate


End file.
